Endless
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Momo is stalking Kaidoh, for apparently no reason at all. Or at least, that's what Kaidoh thinks. Little friendship fic, not slash.


**A/N: **Title is completely unrelated. Or at least, that's what I want you to think...

No, seriously, but I wish ff.n would accept me posting something at 11:59 as 11:59, and not twelwe. SERIOUSLY, this was posted on the 11th!

*cough* Yeah, just a short one-shot about Momo and Kaidoh. For no apparent reason, other than Kaidoh's birthday. I think they really are good friends, even if they don't know it themselves..

**Warnings: **Slight cussing, un-beta'd text.

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Own.

* * *

**Endless**

"Hey, Viper!"

"... Fshuuu."

What was wrong with him? Couldn't that big, stupid monkey see that he did not want to talk to him?

"VIPER!"

Kaidoh growled under his breath as he slowly crept along the crowded hallway, trying his best to ignore the pest that went under the name of Momo. Gods, he was annoying. They had not even started their first classes yet, but still, the idiot trailed him like he actually wanted something. It was annoying.

"I said VIPER!"

_Yes you did_, Kaidoh thought to himself, displeased. _And what do you want me to do about it?Maybe shove something down your ass so you'll stop trying to crawl up mine._

"VIPER!" The other boy continued, effectively pushing himself through the crowds, approaching Kaidoh quickly. "Would you stop already?!"

No, he would not. First of all, he did not like Momo. Second, Momo was being a pain. Third, said pest had called him Viper. Four times. In twenty seconds. Kaidoh's mood was rapidly spiraling down as the loud steps that characterized Momo even through a mass of people grew steadily closer.

"Fshuu..." Kaidoh mumbled to himself, feeling the edges of his mouth twitch as he reached his destination. The classroom.

Smirking slightly, he wormed his way through the door and abruptly shut it again. Holding back a sigh of pleasure when he heard the school bell ring, he sat down on his desk, getting ready to maybe, maybe not paying attention.

However, as they got a new break later, Kaidoh found himself yet again trying to evade the slightly taller boy. It had never been easy to keep Momo away from anything he wanted, whatever that might be, but Kaidoh was equally stubborn, and refused to get cornered. Every time he thought he heard (or, for that matter, _smelled_) Momo's approach, he was quick to run away. He just simply did not want to talk to the boy.

Why would he not talk to Momo? He was not quite sure himself. It was just that most times either one of them tried to gain contact with the other, it was to yell at him. Most likely because that person had done something. For Momo to call him out like that, without any trace of anger or malice... It was weird. Unnatural. Something that did not happen in their relationship, in lack of a better term. It made Kaidoh feel unsure, if not a tad scared of what Momo would do. It was foolish, he chastised himself, what could Momo do?

Still, it was a new element for him; a friendly Momo. What could it possibly mean?

So Kaidoh dealt with it like he preferred to; he ignored it. Maybe he could avoid the boy for the rest of the day, and tomorrow, it would all be like normal.

However, by the time he retreated to the classroom after managing to escape the loudmouth once more, his behavior had been noted.

Twins Shun and Yuu, fellow members of the tennis club, carefully came over to his desk, faces puzzled as Kaidoh glared at the door.

"Uhm, Kaidoh?" Shun tried, uncertainty in his voice. He swore gently to himself as he noticed it. _Dammit, don't be so insecure! Predators feed on their prey's fright!_

Of course, the fact that he perceived Kaidoh as a predator, was something he would never say out loud.

"Why are you like," he continued, trying to sound more confident. But failing. "Avoiding... Momo?"

"Fshuuu." Kaidoh replied simply, still glaring at the door. "He's annoying. I don't like annoying things."At this, he shifted his gaze to the twins, making them cower in fear.

"D-did he do something?" Yuu stammered, curiosity only barely winning over his fear.

"He was born."

"So were you."

A glare. The twins cowered again.

"I don't make it a crime. Fshuu."

The twins decided to leave it at that, before risking anything, like their health, mental or physical. The rest of the class had, mostly, accepted Kaidoh's slightly moody appearance and decided to pretend it did not exist. It worked fine for both parts, Kaidoh agreed to himself as he observed the rest of the class gradually starting to mind their own business.

Eventually, this class ended as well, and Kaidoh found himself dreading the lunch break. _Then again_, he mused to himself, _maybe the idiot would be too engaged with his food to even remember that he's stalking me._

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"VIPER!"

"... Fshuuu."

It was in times like these Kaidoh regretted having chosen a rival as stubborn as this one. Though, to be fair, he had not exactly chosen him. It was just Momo that happened to be such a moron.

"Viper, I can see you! I know you can hear me!"

_By now, I would think the whole school know it too._

"Viper, I – oh hey, Yuri..." Kaidoh raised an eyebrow. Leave it to Momo to get distracted by a pretty girl. It did not do him anything, though, in fact, it suited him just perfectly.

When both the third and fourth period went by without Momo catching him, Kaidoh was beginning to think that he might not need to worry about the idiot anymore. Maybe he had given up.

However, as he suddenly found himself pinned to the locker rooms in the tennis club, he regretfully admitted that he had underestimated the willpower that was Momoshiro Takashi.

"Hey, Viper," Momo started cheerfully as he kept a firm hold on Kaidoh's shoulders. Kaidoh, in response, glared.

"Fshuu."

"You know, I've been trying to reach you all day," Momo continued, seemingly unaffected by Kaidoh's displeasure. "But you always seem to... Disappear."

"Fshuuu."

"Any thoughts on the matter?"

"... Fshuu."

"That's not a thought."

"Neither is any of the things that supposedly run through your head. I call them white noise."

"What was that, Viper!?"

"Fshuuu."

"I - "

But Momo got no further, as he seemingly repressed himself, taking a fist to his mouth and clearing his throat.

"Viper," he started politely, except for the oh-so hated nickname. "I know he haven't been the best friends and all... But I want you to know one thing."

Kaidoh remained silent, growing slightly curious, but refused to show so to his adversary.

"I, uhm..." Momo tried, sighing slightly. But, suddenly a new wave of determination seemed to pass over him, and he pulled something out of his pocket. A small, gift-wrapped box.

"Happy birthday, Viper."

* * *

Tu-duh! Please tell me what you think! =) It would mean a lot, this is my first time trying to write Kaidoh.

Oh, and by the way, I did not make up the twins. They do actually exist, though they have only made like one appearance or so. I just knew that Kaidoh was the only reoccuring character in his class, so I took what I had.


End file.
